


【龙獒】十年之痒 ABO

by TuiMao



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

马龙换拖鞋的时候看到张继科的鞋整齐地摆在鞋柜里，这意味着张继科先回了家。他迟疑了一下，把鞋子紧挨着放到了张继科的边上。

他们分手了，却还没分开。  
确切地说，他们无法彻底分开。所以通常公司都禁止办公室恋情吧？他摸了摸鼻尖，心里苦笑了下。  
放钥匙的青花瓷盘后面倚墙挂着一张张他们数年来的合影，从08年的卡塔尔到今年的吉隆坡，里约的还没有来得及放上去，他一手撑着墙，抬眼扫了下这一溜照片，时光磨去了最初的青涩懵懂，却沉淀了他们看着对方那一刻眼角眉梢所流露出的温柔爱意。  
那些从他们或前或后奔跑着前进的身后远去的失败与奋斗时光，一点一点砌起了他们通向荣光的通天塔，也一点一点筑成了他们坚不可摧的感情堡垒，可是却因为那么小的事情轰然倒塌。  
张继科光着脚拖着拖鞋推门出来，瞟了他一眼又钻回卧室去了，马龙的心像提到了嗓子眼。  
分手后他们还没有独处过，他没有想过要和张继科说什么，也没空去猜对方要和他说什么。  
他坐在手办柜边有一下没一下地拨着柜门的边缘，玻璃倒映着他不怎么好的脸色。  
张继科把玻璃柜擦得一尘不染，门上一个指纹印都找不着，把那些漫威和海贼的手办分门别类按照发售年份排列着，限定的摆在最前面。

他非常不善于冷战，一想到张继科会和他说什么他就坐不住，另一方面他又想进去告诉张继科天凉了不要再光着脚，门禁响起来的铃声把他从天人交战里拯救了出来。  
来者被他放进来后正有点拘谨地坐在沙发上，“我等科哥出来就好。”  
他点点头，“出去溜达散个心也好。”看起来周雨知道了他们分开的事情。  
“陪科哥去看房。”  
“看房？”马龙一下子站了起来，居高临下带着压迫感。  
周雨话一出口就意识到自己说漏了，马龙对他们虽然话不多但一向温和，一下子声调拔那么高实在有点吓到了他。  
张继科拿着手机和钱包走出来，摸了几下已用发胶定好型的头发，看了眼不知所措的周雨，“还不走、”  
马龙双手插在裤子口袋里，咬着牙面无表情看着张继科，对方熟视无睹转过去背对他把周雨从沙发上拉了起来。  
门撞上的响声把他从些许怒意里拉了回来，他甚至没有回周雨那句龙哥我先走了，他知道他有点失态。  
他颓然跌坐在沙发里，双手插进头发里，天色有点暗了下来，从窗台可以看见乌压压的云堆沉在天际，像是要下雨。鸟约莫感知到了雨意，落在阳台上鸣叫了几声想要避雨。他顺着音源走过去，发现他上周怎么找都没找到的那件衣服混在一堆张继科洗好的衣服里晾在阳台里。  
拉得平平整整，一丝一毫褶皱都没有，他有点五味陈杂，从张继科还帮他洗了衣服没把这件挑出来扔在一边这点上，他得到了点慰藉。  
张继科一直坚持能手洗的绝对手洗，能自然晒干的绝对不用烘干机，他们就是为了这个吵了起来。  
之前的一个周末，张继科腰伤发作了起来，睡下去还是好的，隔天醒来已经没法动弹，皱着眉咬着嘴唇盯着天花板默不作声。  
马龙打电话喊了队医，他看着洗衣篮里那几件之前换下来的衣服，心想他如果把衣服洗了没准还能哄张继科开心。  
谁知隔天张继科黑脸拎着皱巴巴的衬衣进来几乎是咆哮着劈头盖脸问他是不是把手洗的衣服扔进了洗衣机。他百口莫辩干脆说根本没看是不是要手洗，不过一件衣服而已。他觉得委屈，他本是好意。说出口的话却是这衣服本就不能穿了你没发现被你的烟烫了个洞吗你就不能不抽吗？  
张继科呆了一下，合上了嘴转身就走。  
没多久马龙的手机震了起来，张继科发了简洁明了两个大字。  
分开。  
他退出——点开——退出，反复来回几次，最后把手机揣进口袋里，心烦意乱地想过几天就好。  
十年了，怎么可能没有起过小波澜。他觉得自己并没有错，之后卯上了劲和张继科陌生人一般在训练馆里无视对方擦身而过。  
后来他才意识到这次的浪花比较大，大概要淹死在里头了，两个人都拽着绳结的另一个头往反方向使劲拧。他心里暗暗叫苦，几次都说服自己为何要对最在意的人在这些琐事上较个高下，谁倔过谁又有什么意义，这次周末他打算好好和张继科谈一下，他万万没想到张继科已经到了想要搬走这一层。

 

他拗不过邱贻可，进到包房的时候张继科已经落座，在邱贻可左手侧埋头玩手机，邱贻可又损又毒地和马龙开着玩笑，张继科也没有抬头看他，马龙看了眼他，从邱贻可右手侧绕了进去。整顿饭气氛意外和谐，所有人都悄然避开了他和张继科闹别扭这个话题，直到张继科把盘子伸到马龙面前，马龙愣了下没反应过来，张继科忽然也意识到长久以来的本能让他无视了他们现在的冷战状态，他习惯让马龙盛一些他夹不到的菜，马龙右手侧的陈玘眼疾手快地接下了盘子，“师兄帮你。”一语双关着暗暗在台下踹了马龙一脚。  
他低头把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，苦意从口腔蔓延到胸膛。散席的时候他有点踉跄地站起来，双腿沉得有点迈不开，忽然一把拉过方博死死圈紧了，靠在他肩上嗅着脖子吵闹着要送他回去。邱贻可看了眼转开视线的张继科，“要你醉鬼送、”一边说一边要把受了惊吓的方博解救出来。  
“味道不对。”马龙吸了吸鼻子抬起头来冲着张继科傻乐。  
邱贻可看着张继科从脖颈向上蔓开了红色，他记得他明明没喝酒，伸手打了下张继科肩膀，“别闹脾气了，没听说回一个地方还分开走。”  
还没轮到张继科抗议他们就七手八脚地把马龙塞到了副驾驶座，叮嘱完他开车小心就离开了。马龙一上车就靠着车窗睡着，张继科皱着眉摸过去搬着马龙按在座椅上摆正，抽出安全带替他系上，马龙呼出的酒气喷在他脖子上，让他一阵激灵。  
他看了眼任他摆弄，一动不动的马龙，倒是松了口气，省了一路沉默回去的尴尬。

一到家他立刻架着马龙扔到浴室里，一声不吭地拿下花洒开水对着他脸喷，马龙艰难地睁开眼又被水逼得赶紧合上。张继科把花洒扔在地上，白衬衫湿透了贴在肉上，身体轮廓看得清清楚楚， xiong*前两点肉缩着紧立起来像是要破衣而出，他拿了条毛巾，一边开始解衣服一边朝外走。马龙抹了把脸上的水，睁开眼盯着他，单手撑着地上坐起来，酒醒了一大半。

 

马龙按着毛巾擦着湿润的头发，甩下来抹去了镜面的水雾，他盯着镜中的自己，胸膛一起一伏，没有擦拭的水珠断了线似的往下奔去。如果张继科在卧室，他该怎么办，如果张继科睡了沙发，他又该怎么办。  
他该死地计划了太多的退路和选择，像迷宫一样把自己绕了进去。

当张继科说分开的时候，他不是没有想过真的分开试试。  
他甚至想过那么多年来他们究竟是依赖彼此这种稳固的追赶搏杀欣赏尊敬模式，刚分开时虽难，但转身依然可以安稳走彼此的路。  
就像别人说的，没有试试其他人你怎么知道会不会有更适合你的人。  
还是他们真的对彼此的感觉像一个共同体不可分割，一条道走到底。一旦分离便是钝刀割肉，一日比一日难以忍受。  
一方面他发现张继科依然看起来满不在乎地同他人谈天说笑，他说服自己去屏蔽那些和张继科有关的信息，另一方面这些四面八方涌来的画面像海浪一般不断拍击着他，直到他像急浪边的岩壁，被拍打和侵蚀得千疮百孔。

放下搓揉成一团的毛巾，他张开手指把头发全都朝后撸去，暗自下定决心，用力拉开门走了出去。潮水般涌来的浓郁醇厚巧克力的气息轰得让他头脑一沉，张继科的气味所到之处就是他的领地，不讲道理得很，任性得很。  
走近了还能嗅到融在里头的奶酪味，像滑过舌尖般柔滑细腻，闭上眼仔细品尝最后还能闻到一点咸甜交织的坚果自然香气。  
他握紧了拳头敲了下额头。  
张继科忘了吃抑制剂。  
如同熔点和人体接近的巧克力，含在舌尖能感受到慢慢弥漫在唇齿的香甜气息。张继科皮肤紧实，晒得健康的肉体在他身下也是像这样随着一次次摆动一点点化开，让人上瘾，让人窒息。  
血液急速在体内窜动，直冲下身，脑门突突突跳动青筋暴起，耳膜鼓涨得像是血液要奔腾而出。他们忘了去除信息素联结绑定。每一丝一毫张继科的气息吸入鼻腔都和催情剂没有两样。  
他隔着浴巾揉按了下面几把，艰难得几乎迈不开腿。  
映入眼帘的画面更是让他清楚的感受到了自己的勃起。张继科将自己左手拷在床头，半坐着合眼挣扎扭动单手在剥自己的裤子，湿透了的白色衬衣半边挂在肩头，露着湿漉漉的锁骨，半边还透明状贴在肉上，顺着他低声呻吟胸膛起起伏伏。  
像是嗅到了他的气息一样，张继科猛然睁开眼，他今天穿的黑色裤子本来就紧，这下更是慌了手脚，卡在臀部不上不下。他抬起右边身体使劲往下拽却不想把内裤一切扯了一半下来，露着半个结实诱人的屁股。  
马龙靠近了床边，张继科气急败坏一般，喊得又响又躁，满额都是汗，头发软软得贴在眼前，他吸了下鼻子，喉结上下滑动，自暴自弃似的抬起头皱着眉眼神却委委屈屈，“龙……脱不下来……”  
他沙哑低沉的嗓音带了三分男孩子的撒娇和七分男人的傲娇，像激活马龙的指令一般，从他的耳朵一直狡猾地钻到胸口，追着鼓动的心脏里泵出的血液遍布四肢百骸。  
马龙扯了浴巾扔在地上，抬起左腿压在张继科身侧，晃着勃起的一整根俯身凑在张继科脖子咬合处耳语，“你不是为了不让自己来找我把自己拷在床头么？”  
张继科眼角发红颤抖着扭过头去，咬得牙齿磕磕作响。马龙的气味像暴风雨席卷而来，将他包围在中心，毫无躲藏之处。  
马龙跨上另一只腿按在他另一侧，用力捏着他的下巴逼他转过头来，“为什么要和周雨去看房？”  
张继科绷紧了脸颊，双眼迷离地扫了他一眼，“以后吵架了……有地方可以去”  
听到“以后”一词马龙心头一暖，态度也软了下来，舌尖舔着咬合的印记画着圈，身下的张继科在微微颤动。  
他起身往后挪了几下，“你可以叫我滚，我跑就是。”双手扯住张继科裤子边缘，用力将他内裤和外裤一起拉了下来，勾着张继科白色的内裤晃到他眼前，他分泌的体液弄湿了一大块。  
张继科抵着被单蹭了下腿，手臂一用力勾住马龙脖子，要了个深深的舌吻，末了卷着湿漉漉的舌头舔了下嘴角，像醉在吻里一样声音发软，“这可是你说的”。  
腿间一整根肉粉色晃了几下，角度略向下挺在那里，顶头泛着前液的水光。他朝外曲着腿，马龙一只手托起他沉甸甸的肉蛋，指尖探入下头的洞口，已经是湿滑泥泞一片，另几指几乎抓不住张继科的臀肉。稍稍伸进去一些便叽咕作响，转了几下就带出来一指的水，像是灌进去了大半瓶润滑剂一样湿，  
马龙抬起头，张继科眯着眼似是痛苦又似愉悦一般低声闷哼，拷着的手支在床头柜上，肱二头肌略略鼓起，胸从下向上看视觉上更大了一些，半边身体露在外面，点在上头的肉珠可怜兮兮地紧缩着。  
他起了下身，一手撑在床上另一手去够自己和张继科的枕头，示意张继科抬起臀，把两个枕头塞进了他腰臀下抬高了张继科的下身。他向下按着他膝盖用力超外开到最大，张继科红了尖尖的耳朵一副任人宰割的样子，陷在枕头里挺着腰开着腿。马龙沾了些张继科流出的体液，手掌一边摩挲一边推揉搓捏他大腿内侧结实有力的肌肉，他虽晒得黑，皮肤却细腻紧致。张继科敏感得很，喘着扭动要去推他肩膀。  
马龙湿着手用力掰开他臀肉，入口一翕一张一副嗷嗷待哺的样子，他看了眼张着嘴有气出没气入似的张继科，对方本也在盯着他，撞上了视线后立马扭过头去。马龙笑了下，低下头去轻轻咬住入口的软肉舔弄，绕着入口旋转了一圈后猛然用嘴唇一吸，如同沙漠中久渴之人，啧啧有声地吸食那些流个不停取之不尽的水，又用整个舌面去舔那水光一片的肉口和臀肉，像是不饮尽就不罢休一样，卷起舌尖又往里探水源。张继科像被人扼住喉口一样绝望得喊了起来，整个人要弹跳挣扎摆脱马龙的钳制，向后仰着脖子，锁骨汗湿一片。  
张继科每逃离一分，他下面就背叛了他似的献媚状又喷涌出一波液体，马龙抬起脸来一脸无辜，“继科儿你下面很饥渴。”张继科能动的那只手死死抓紧了被单，虽然他很想揍马龙一拳告诉他他的冷笑话发挥得不是地方。  
他终于放弃了抵抗，胸膛起起伏伏，哑着嗓子不耐烦又害羞地按着马龙的头往下，“快点……”  
马龙轻笑了下，指尖拨开小口又合拢，反复几个来回，下头叽咕叽咕响个不停，弄够了后他放弃了调戏张继科，埋着头卷起舌头接着那些急着为插入做准备的体液。  
他对张继科的屁股一直有点着迷。十几岁的时候就是。  
好吧，何止是有点。是非常。  
他微微侧了下头，张继科果然一边害羞得紧低声骂着脏话掩饰一边又忍不住要看。  
他抬起身体托起张继科的脑袋，滑动着喉结吞下了一口，将剩下液体的哺到张继科口中。张继科笼在马龙的气味里像是失了神一般半张着嘴，眨了几下水润的桃花眼乖乖咽了下去，但立刻反应过来这是什么想要吐出来，被马龙舌尖压着顶动缠绕，只有嘴角涎了一条透明的水渍。  
“你下面泉眼似的，不吸掉点我一会进去你咬不住。”马龙追着流到张继科咬合处的水珠舔舐干净，“你可以和周雨他们一起玩，但不可以有他知道我却不知道的事。”  
他朝着咬合痕呵了下气，发狠用力又咬了下去。张继科吃痛得叫了起来，“操！马龙你……是不是有病！”  
马龙松开了红透了的肉，上下两排齿痕清晰在目，笑着拨了下张继科额前贴着的湿软头发，“提醒你下这是第二个十年的开始。”慢慢朝上舔着对方泛着胡青的下巴，舌尖在下巴细微的凹槽缝隙上来回滑动，手却伸到抽屉里拉开，指尖挑着一根金链子似的东西撩到张继科胸边。“既然用上了你师兄送的手铐不如把他送的这个也用上。”  
张继科咬着下唇，睫毛轻轻颤着，这副板子加乒乓球的乳夹也是陈玘送马龙的，给他的时候还当着张继科的面戏弄他说本来自己想和马龙用的，张继科红着耳尖儿暴怒从马龙手里夺下盒子胡乱塞在纸袋里，大骂陈玘变态，活该和邱贻可什么锅配什么盖变态凑一窝里，陈玘只笑眯眯地说小师弟太暴躁了下次请你玩鞭子。  
马龙松开一侧的乒乓板架子，指尖研磨着张继科光在歪头那一侧乳肉，将夹子精准地扣紧了下去，一阵隐隐的钝痛把张继科从胡思乱想里拉了回来。马龙手指伸进两面精巧的金色小板子里，拨弄了下被咬着的乳头，玩了不一会儿那肉珠就充了血，张继科咬着牙闷哼，手伸到下面去摸了点顶头的前液撸着自己长直一根。  
张继科对新鲜事物的接受度比他要高，他有点粗暴地拉开了张继科已经半干的衬衣，朝后一扯，挂在他手臂上摇摇欲坠，形状美好的肌肉线条炫耀存在感一般露在空气里。马龙张开另一头球状的夹子，掐紧了这一侧的乳粒，还故意朝外轻轻拉了下，张继科一脸委委屈屈乱抓着他手臂。  
中间悬着两侧夹子的链子在光下闪着水波一样灵动的光，他扯着链子中间往下一拽，张继科指甲几乎是抠着他手腕的皮肉，“操！”他看那两颗乳粒像赭色珊瑚珠一样嵌在蜜色的皮肉上，凑在张继科耳边说，“继科儿，告诉我什么感觉我就不弄了。”  
张继科眼角流着痛出来的泪，脸颊鼓起又憋下又鼓起，咬着下唇自以为很有威胁地瞪着马龙，“又痛……又麻……”  
马龙安抚地伸进去一指搓按那肿了的肉珠，顶过去又揉回来，那处被他越弄越大，不像是宽慰张继科倒像是戏弄他，又低头朝着它又吹气，“给你呼呼。”  
“你玩够了没……”张继科吸了口气，粗声粗气赌气般抿着嘴抬起膝盖顶他腿间。  
“不耐烦了。”马龙轻笑着向后退了些，按着张继科岩石般健硕的大腿向他并不匹配的纤瘦身体压去，将那像嘴唇一样湿润嫣红的口露了出来。他挺着腰直直地用下面暴起青筋的那根去凑那小洞，才刚送进去一点那里头的嫩肉便倒戈相迎，如小儿吮指，仿佛饿了几顿馋得要死，层层推搡吸着他肉柱死命要往里吞。他舒服得呻吟了出来，扶着张继科双腿，挺着腿间凶器借力直接擦着他的腺体往里刺。  
张继科被拷着的那只手反手垂在床头，蜜色胸膛挺着的两点肉粒夹在金色的乳夹里晃得惹眼，汗液顺着中间腹肌迅速流到下体早湿了的微卷毛发里，他予取予求一般敞着身体，比人间一切能想象到的画面和影像更色情更让人着迷。  
马龙顶进一次他就爽了似的低声喊着，再拔出去的时候他就丢了魂儿似的一只手勾着马龙往里耸，含糊不清地嚷着快些，再里头些。  
马龙背后出了汗，张继科张着腿圈着他的腰被他颠着差点滑下来，他抓紧了张继科的脚踝扣在背上，绷紧了下腹一下下夯实了捅进去。他俯下身去靠近了小心地取下了乳夹，两个肉粒还维持着肌肉记忆可怜兮兮硬在那儿，他含了一颗吮吸，舌尖撩着那处嫩肉舔到水亮柔软才松开来。他每次顶进抽出都觉得那些肉像活了似的死命圈进他那根不肯放出去，下头的肉棒被好像张继科里头的水泡大了一圈，他抵着腺体转悠，张继科猫哼般软软任他摆弄，只听得满房间肉体拍打，他垂下的肉蛋被张继科分泌的体液濡湿得通通红，每次分开都有透明的粘丝挂在两人身体中间。  
他紧贴着张继科的身体挺动着臀部，对方那一根擦在他下腹顺着他抽送的节奏也上下滑动，张继科比之前肉了一点，脸颊没有再精神不济一般凹陷下去，他无法想象也无法忍受张继科以这样性感的姿态被别人干着，他停了下来，一下下沿着下颌亲着他的汗，“还说分开吗？”  
张继科被他伺候揉弄得舒服，懒洋洋地睁开了半合着的眼睛，似笑非笑地撩着他，“你再用力点就告诉你……”  
马龙的嘴唇悄悄爬到他熟透了的耳边，“你的球迷，哦不对，迷妹们都怎么喊你的？小哥哥是吧，”他发力开始捣得里头水流得一塌糊涂，体液被一波波挤到张继科身下的床单，“小哥哥再赏点水喂小马龙。”  
张继科被这突如其来的快感逼得呻吟不歇，深处泛着潮涌般的酥麻，推着他在欲海里上下沉浮，“再来……快点……里头点”  
他喊着马龙的名字，一声比一声绵长，像催情药一样给两人都下了毒，血液像感应毒发了似的寻着出口都集中到了下头，终于在马龙深埋干了几下他酸软肿胀的腺体后喷薄而出，马龙伏在他耳边喘着气，“继科儿……你被操射了。”伸手帮他来回快速套圈，肉头吐着白沫又射了几股出来。  
还没来得及享受前后两波荡漾的快感，他就感受到体内更深处狭小紧闭的入口嫩肉被撑了开来，一阵阵抽筋一样的刺痛感从里面传到下腹，他知道马龙成结了，充血堵在那里，一波一波的精液打入了他的生殖腔，确保精液全部一滴不漏灌进去以便他能受孕。  
张继科体内那不知死活还在蠕动的软肉，那射精的快感，舒爽得让背后的汗毛都竖了起来。马龙收紧手臂拥着他，闭着眼继续沉浸在高潮里。

 

张继科现在有点后悔将自己拷在床头的这个蠢兮兮的举动，马龙趴在他身上一动不动，他甚至都没法抬腿踢他，“软了还埋在里头？”  
马龙终于动了下，撑了下从他身上翻了下来。张继科立刻用那只能自由活动的手抓了床头柜上的围巾，略略曲起腿，皱着眉勾手向下抹了下含不住涌出来的精液，鲜红色的围巾上瞬间被乳白色的液体沾湿了一大片。  
“这会儿倒不嫌把你羊绒围巾搞脏了，”马龙抚平了他鬓角汗湿了头发，起身下床去翻床头柜里有没有手铐的钥匙，“把绣着你名字的那头都弄湿了。”  
“我只要女宝宝。”张继科哑着嗓子冷不丁闷声来了这么一句。  
马龙摸到了钥匙给他开了锁，弯着嘴角逗他道，“成啊，如果是男宝宝就给你爸爸养。”  
“那不行。”张继科一个翻身伸着腿趴在床上，围巾在身上转了一圈盖住了半个屁股，看过去肉眼还淌着奶白色的精液。  
玻璃大落地窗印着两人光裸的身体，外远处高楼顶端的航空灯踩着呼吸的节奏一瞬一息。  
等等。  
现在拉窗帘还来得及吗。张继科抿着嘴有点绝望地想。

 

==============================================  
车老规矩依然在评论。发现和数字杠上了，十个吻，万米高空，十年之痒，接下来是不是要写千年等一回了。  
开玩笑的，大概会开始填better man了，脑洞太多来不及写。


	2. Chapter 2

01  
他喜欢看书，尤其是古代那些奇闻异志。  
他看到那些王侯将相飞黄腾达之后必有些其母怀胎时梦见龙凤升天之类的贵子征兆。  
通常他都是嗤之以鼻快快翻过。  
直到他自己做了个光怪陆离的梦，梦到医生把孩子递给护士示意抱给他。  
“张先生，恭喜你！生了个男球！”  
他有点迷离得睁开眼，操。  
要不是麻醉还没过他几乎要从手术台上蹦起来。  
白色滴溜溜一团。  
好一个又○又周正的乒乓球。  
陪产的马龙还一脸笑崩了的激动，“继科儿这是我们的第一个球！你想想怎么发！”  
张继科大汗淋漓地吓醒了过来，懵呆了盯着天花板一动不动。  
缓了许久他终于回了魂，掀开被子踢踢马龙。  
马龙。马龙。  
对方习惯了被他半夜弄醒，睡得并不沉，半梦半醒迷迷糊糊地问他。  
喝水吗继科儿。  
他的确有点渴，但现在他有更重要的话想问，张继科有点紧张地吞咽了下口水。  
万一……我是说万一，我们生了个乒乓球怎么办。  
身边沉默良久。  
本来也朝天睡着的马龙卷了被子翻向他，话音里带着笑意，“那就看看它适合给秦老师带还是肖指导带，我觉得吧，看形状更适合肖指导。”  
张继科没忍住笑，眼后弯着细细的褶子。从十几岁到现在，他依然会为马龙那些冷到不行的笑话买单。

 

02  
他们终于还是生了个男球。  
张继科没有如愿以偿地抱上闺女。但他忽然发现自己并没有那么失望，尤其是小婴儿第一次睁开滴溜溜墨点似的圆眼咧着没牙的嘴朝他笑了一下的时候。  
他窜到客厅拉着马龙来看，马龙笑着捏着他的手喊他小心别摔着了。  
睡饱了的小婴儿咿咿呀呀的挥动着手脚，把肥软的小手指含进嘴里吸吸。  
“他每天变了点儿。”张继科轻轻拉出他的小手掌亲亲。  
“这你怎么能看出来？”马龙顺着躺到了孩子另一侧。  
“我就是能看出来。”张继科贴着小婴儿的额头，捏着小手挥动，“龙龙你说对不对？”  
“呀——”小肥仔又蹬着肉腿儿咯咯笑开了。  
马龙低头轻笑，一家子三口人都叫龙龙也是没谁了。  
张继科乘胜追击去吹他腋窝挠痒，小婴儿手脚乱挥，张继科把脸凑过去让他拍打，又和他疯到一块儿去了。  
宝宝玩累了又一下下瞌着头要睡，张继科侧躺单手撑着头，轻柔地拍着他小小的背，只用几下，小团子就沉沉睡去，比任何人哄他都要快。  
从揣上团子到现在，张继科都没有再去晒灯，肤色早就返白了许多，和小团子玩乐打闹热得满面潮红。  
他们有些时日没有插入做过了，马龙悄悄地伸手过去，从大腿慢慢爬上去，揉了几下张继科前面。对方弯着桃花眼朝他笑，朝后伸了下腿，捏着他的手往上放到了裤子里头，马龙撑了一把翻到张继科那一侧。  
他们弄了将近个把小时，把性欲都耗尽在了彼此身上。马龙掐紧了张继科撅着的湿滑臀肉重重射在里面，张继科弓着腰伏在床上，蝴蝶骨一收一放，陷在里面的翅膀又像要展翅欲飞，他双眼迷离歪头瞥了眼他儿子。  
“等等，马龙，他醒了……”  
小团子含着拇指天真无邪地流着口水笑嘻嘻地冲他们乐。  
张继科干脆沉下身体把脸埋在枕头里，声音听起来闷闷的，“我真他妈不信……自己会和你在孩子面前干这事儿”  
“他知道什么，”马龙喘着气靠在他身上摸了他几下背，“更何况，你儿子还在你里面的时候就见识过了。”

 

03  
“医生你再说一遍？”张继科不可置信地追问了一句。  
“超长超重。”医生头也不抬地奋笔疾书，“不要一哭闹就喂。”

他们带孩子做完周岁体检的回去的路上，张继科一直在嘀嘀咕咕怎么可能超重，还能再胖点儿呢。  
小团子在宝宝专座里响亮地咿呀了一声表示同意。  
马龙伸手捏捏他的白嫩脸蛋儿，“是胖了些，给他洗澡的时候都找不着脖子，得托起下巴的肉。”  
张继科将车停进了车库，指尖扣了几下方向盘，“圆点怎么了，我们笑起来还有尖下巴呢。”  
小团子歪着头冲蹂躏他脸蛋儿的马龙直乐，像是要给他看看尖下巴，又嗯嗯啊啊叽里咕噜了一堆。  
“精怪着呢。”马龙撩起别在他连体熊猫衣上的手帕给他仔细擦去流下来的口水。

洗完澡后张继科把光裸裸圆滚滚一只肉团子放在被单一侧，张开手臂坐在另一侧，“过来过来，到爸爸这儿来。”  
小团子羽绒般细软的头发乖顺得贴在额前，手脚并用撅着小屁股晃悠悠朝着张继科爬了过去。快要挪到的时候张继科就按耐不住，俯身双手抄起儿子举高高。  
马龙擦着头发出来的时候就见着大小两人疯乐成一团在床上打滚，“小心着凉，天还没大热。”  
张继科举着宝宝蹭着脸，“龙龙你爸爸好烦。”

张继科在儿子的庆生会上把蛋糕推出来的时候，一脸嘚瑟的让所有人看看上头写的字。  
胖球无双。  
陈玘念了出来。敢情张继科你觉得你家胖球这个名字还特别可爱是不是。  
张继科从马龙手里接过孩子，摆弄着宝宝的手脚一脸柔软只是笑。  
带着孩子的快活日子很快到了头，他们备赛集训前，把孩子上交给了张继科的父母，张继科双手插在裤兜立在窗前默不作声看着车远去。  
马龙捏捏他手臂宽慰他，“带两块回来给儿子。”

 

04  
在两个胖球都能满地乱跑的时候，张继科终于迎来了女儿。  
马龙之前问他如果不是丫头怎么办，张继科不假思索地回答道，继续生啊。  
张继科每晚都要再偷偷去小床边看看睡熟的女儿，有时候甚至躺在边上的地上不肯回来睡，马龙翻了个身，“你看她她也不会一下子长大。”  
长到两三岁大的时候，张继科每天早晨都兴致不减地给女儿梳头，“爸爸好吗？”  
小姑娘靠在他怀里抿着嘴点点头。  
“爸爸好看吗？”  
小姑娘带起头对他眨眨眼，“好看。”  
张继科更高兴了，五颜六色的小皮筋儿给小姑娘扎了满头。  
等张继科哼着歌去收拾自己的时候，马龙招招手让闺女过去。  
下手很轻地给她拆了头，一络一络均匀仔细辫好。  
“这是我们两的秘密。”  
闺女很乖地点了下头。  
“好了，去把哥哥们叫起来。”  
马龙蹲下来把她的头发撩到肩后，亲了亲她脸颊。  
十年之后的生活，和十年之前，甚至再十年之前并没有什么太大不同。  
他们依然会生彼此的气，张继科还没有开口之前他就知道他要埋怨他什么。如同当年配双打的时候他和张继科解释他是真的接不到球，虽然张继科还没说什么。  
什么是所谓的爱？他认为是张继科什么都没有做，只是在那儿。  
他仍然有冲过去亲亲他的念头，从他们刚相逢的时候开始，直到现在。

 

真写完了，要看团子只能等填另个坑了。


End file.
